


Never Ever Trust My Kind

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Enemy Lovers, Fandom Combat, Fandom Combat 2020, Fanvids, In-Canon, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, UST, cops and robbers, enemy to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту "Три жизни Фредди Ньюэндайка"Они не могли не встретиться в Городе АнгеловOf course they had to meet in the City of Angels, of all places
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Never Ever Trust My Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Три жизни Фредди Ньюэндайка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895398) by [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon), [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari). 



> \- Трек: Royal Deluxe - I'm a Wanted Man  
> \- Кадры из фильмов " Убийца полицейских" (1983)", "Бешеные псы" (1991), "Детектор лжи" (1997).  
>   
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=745654060&range=A3)

They didn’t know it when they turned me loose

I shot the sheriff and I slipped the noose

The law ain’t never been a friend of mine

I would kill again to keep from doing time

You should never ever trust my kind

I’m a wanted man

I got blood on my hands

Do you understand

I’m a wanted man

I took the pistol and I shot out all the lights

I started running in the middle of the night

The law ain’t never been a friend of mine

I would kill again to keep from doing time

You should never ever trust my kind

I’m a wanted man

I got blood on my hands

Do you understand

I’m a wanted man

I’m a wanted man

I got blood on my hands

Do you understand

I’m a wanted man

_(вольный перевод)_

_Они не знали этого, когда отпустили меня._

_Я застрелил шерифа и выскользнул из петли._

_С законом я не в ладах_

_И снова убью, чтобы не мотать срок._

_Не доверяй таким, как я._

_Я тот, кого ищут,_

_На моих руках кровь._

_Пойми это наконец,_

_Меня разыскивают._

_Взяв пистолет, я расстрелял все огни_

_И сбежал, укрытый ночью._

_С законом я не в ладах,_

_И снова убью, чтобы не мотать срок._

_Не доверяй таким, как я._

_Я тот, кого ищут._

_На моих руках кровь,_

_Пойми это наконец,_

_Я тот, кого ищут._

_Я в бегах,_

_Кровь на руках._

_Ты поймешь,_

_и в розыске меня найдешь._


End file.
